Reencuentro
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Taki nunca olvidaría ese día, porque por alguna razón, ni en su sano juicio, tuvo la descabellada idea de buscar sobre el pueblo de Itomori e ir a buscarla.


¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Kimi no Na wa, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Makoto Shinkai.**

**Solo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Reencuentro"**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que el cometa ilumino el cielo lo cual como consecuencia tuvo todas las miradas encimas en el cielo nocturno, sin duda alguna, Taki nunca olvidaría ese día, porque por alguna razón, ni en su sano juicio, tuvo la descabellada idea de buscar sobre el pueblo de Itomori e ir a buscar.

Lentamente abre sus ojos observando su reflejo en la ventana del tren, consternado, sabía perfectamente que estaba en busca de alguien y claro estaba, ese alguien era una persona. Máxime, una chica pero no recordaba su nombre… lo había olvidado por completo. Desde ese entonces, no había sido el mismo de antes.

Suspira― ¿Pero a quién? ―Se cuestionó nuevamente Taki siendo escuchado por su acompañante.

―Taki, ¿Qué dijiste? Supongo que estás pensando en lo de siempre ―le mira algo curioso su amigo Fujii.

―Bueno yo… ―sin saber cómo responder evade la mirada de su acompañante, girando su cabeza unos cuanto grados hacia otro lado para no ser cuestionado por su amigo del instituto la cual hacía tiempo que no veía. Pero su vista se topa con una mirada femenina en el otro tren que pasaba justamente en sentido contrario. Como si fuese en cámara lenta, ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos aunque sus expresiones decían todo, sin embargo el castaño noto como las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la chica quien lloraba tal vez de felicidad al verlo.

Confundido.

Su corazón latía con desesperación y de un de repente nació una ansiedad en su interior por querer bajar inmediatamente del tren.

Distancia.

¡No! Ya no más.

Negando bruscamente con la cabeza, rápidamente se mueve entre la gente que estaba a bordo del vagón, no obstante, recibió gustoso los reclamos de la gente además de las expresiones de enfado en los rostros de las personas. Sabía que estaba mal pero no iba a perder su tiempo con esa gente.

Decisión.

― ¡Qué demonios te pasa Tachibana! ―exclamo Fujii.

Taki, atento, escucho la señal de la próxima estación. No le quedaba de otra que echarse a correr como si su vida corriese peligro―. No puedo explicarlo… lo siento Fujii― esperando a que las puertas metálicas se abrieran de par en par, no le importaba lo demás, la cuestión era alcanzarla. Una vez abiertas, solo espero un segundo para empezar a correr.

Búsqueda.

― ¡TACHIBANA!

Debía darse prisa, en el fondo sabía que debía buscarla, sin embargo no sabía cómo ni donde, solo sus piernas, su corazón lo guiarían hacia ella, hacia la persona que en esos cinco años ha estado pensando en ella, en Itomori, en su nombre…

**-o-**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo de cuanto ha corrido, exhalando e inhalando aire a sus pulmones, si, estaba exhausto de tanto correr, además de sudado y de que sus piernas ya no querían reaccionar. Su cara demostraba preocupación y no necesitaba verse en un espejo ya que él lo sabía. Esquivaba a los transeúntes de las calles de Tokyo la cual conocía a la perfección. Si, tal vez era su lugar, el lugar donde vivía solo debía seguir su intuición. Doblando de izquierda a derecha, cruzaba avenidas sin importarle si lo atropellasen en el intento, subía y bajaba escaleras.

Desesperación.

Doblando hacia la derecha se encuentra con unas escaleras en donde pudo visualizar a la misma chica del tren, que al igual que él, estaba agitada. Empero, sus miradas se cruzaron a la distancia.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? No entendía por qué ¡no lo entendía! Sin más, Mitsuha se limpia las lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas―. ¿Sera él? ―se preguntó. Tal vez era felicidad, una felicidad de estar de nuevo frente al chico. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar sintiendo como si se le saliese del cuerpo y el nerviosismo empezó a invadir todo su cuerpo.

Inseguridad.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por la carrera que tuvo que emprender para su encuentro con la chica, su corazón le decía que era ella, la chica que por alguna razón sentía conocerla pero no recordaba cuál era su nombre, al fin la había encontrado, por fin después de algunos años.

Como si fuesen dos imanes, ambos empezaron su andar con paso temeroso; no obstante, su campo visual seguía conectado sin dejar de mirarse. Mientras que Taki subía las escaleras a lo contrario de Mitsuha quien coloca una mano en su pecho en señal de miedo.

Diez metros.

Cinco metros.

Dos metros.

Un metro.

Medio metro.

Veinte centímetros.

Diez centímetros; no obstante, detuvieron su andar quedando frente a frente.

La brisa soplo moviendo los cabellos de ambos sin dejar de mirarse, además de que un sentimiento de felicidad los embargo a ambos.

Silencio.

― ¿Tu nombre es? ―dicen al mismo tiempo.

Ambos ríen por el mismo cuestionamiento.

El castaño se rasca la nuca en señal de vergüenza― No, tu primero ―sonríe torpemente.

La pelinegra asiente.

―Miyamisu…Miyamisu Mutsuha ―sujeta fuertemente el borde superior de su bolsa marrón― y tuyo…

―"_Mitsuha"_ ―piensa―. Soy Tachibana Taki.

―Ta-Taki…

No entendía por qué quería abalanzarse sobre él y soltarse a llorar pero no tenía la valentía de hacer tal barbaridad y en medio de la calle. Sin embargo, las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas acto que hizo que se sentara en el escalón.

―Al fin… ―solloza la pelinegra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño coloca sus manos en el barandal la cual los separaba, tomando impulso para brincar y colocarse en cuclillas frente a la pelinegra.

―Al fin te encontré Mitsuha ―la abraza tiernamente la cual coloca su barbilla en el hombro de esta y suspira cerrando sus parpados.

Alivio.

Mitsuha corresponde el abrazo rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos sin poder evitar sonrojarse, estaba feliz y ese vacío que todos esos años vivió dentro de ella había desaparecido, ahora estaba completa.

Felicidad.

Ese lazo nunca desapareció a pesar de la diferencia de tiempos en las que se vieron involucrados años atrás. De ahora en adelante tendría un camino que seguir.

**FIN.**

Bueno, es la primera vez que me aventuro en este fandom de** Kimi no Na wa** con esta bonita pareja de Taki y Mitsuha :), espero este humilde fic sean de su total agrado ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir de otro fandom. En fin tenía que quitarme esta espinita es escribir de ellos.

Bueno ya no los aburro más, cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica o hasta tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
